Once A Malfoy
by Alexsandriah
Summary: A girl discovering who she is. Her father had never told her. He probably never planned on telling her. Then maybe moving back wasn't a bright idea. A father discovering that once you are a Malfoy..


DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, most of the charecters and the world they live in are owned by J.K. Rowling. I just have the pleasure of using them in my story.

_A/N_ _So I edited the chapters I already had, 'cause there were a few glipses, I hope that I sorted all those out now. And I have only one more thing to say before I start this story: You can take somebody out of the Malfoys, but you can never take the Malfoy out of someone.._

**Prologue**

Orange shadows swept across his face as he saw the classiest and probably most feared manor of the street, maybe even of the town, become nothing more than ashes and dust  
"Looks like uncle Lucius doesn't like to play nice, Jane."  
The six months old just giggled. Still fascinated by the butterfly he had followed all the way up the hill, so the smile wouldn't disappear off her little face.  
"Poor Anna. She must have been serving breakfast…"  
One tear rolled slowly off his face.  
"And Milady… the whole family was trapped inside."

Jane stopped trying to catch the butterfly and seemed to search for the thing that made her saviour so sad. He looked one last time at what remained of his home, if you could call it that. Then turned his eyes to the manor next to it. Still standing strongly.  
"You've fallen deeper than I thought, Lucius. Killing your own family. Flesh and pure blood. We're safe for now, Janie. He thinks I'm death. He doesn't even know you exist."

He sighed. Jane pinched his thumb. Then a frown crept upon his face.  
"But what if he finds out. After all, it's Lucius. He has his ways."  
Jane pinched again.  
"We have to hide."  
He looked down at the little girl. His little girl. She smiled at him. He would do anything for her.  
"We have to hide."

His decision was made. There was no other option.  
"Well, this is it. Janie, say goodbye Drakey, goodbye aunt Cissa."  
Jane giggled, she had no idea what was going on, but she had recognized Draco's name and she liked him.  
"Farewell Lucius."  
There was a bang and a moment later the scene on the hill was empty. Except for a butterfly.

* * *

Hogwarts seemed abandoned. All students were sent home to enjoy a well disserved summer break. Of course with all the danger running around lately, there was only so much you could enjoy. 

He walked silently, almost afraid to get caught. He had never seen Hogwarts this way. So peacefully. In his seven years at school there had always been kids running through the hallways, chasing each other. But now you could only hear the fading footsteps of professors. It was so quiet; Jane had fallen asleep in his arms. He stood in front of the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office.  
'I hope he didn't decide to go to Hawaii or something.'

He kept staring at the statue, waiting until it moved. Then it dawned on him.  
"I need a password."  
He had said it a little too loud. Jane started to mumble in her sleep. A sign that she would be waking up and she would be very grumpy.  
"This really isn't my lucky day." He whispered.  
Jane yawned and seemed to fall back to sleep again.  
'Well that's at least one person on my side, now if I could only get that statue to move.'  
However when he looked up, the statue stood at his right side and he was facing a flight of stairs.  
"Guess, Dumbledore saw I was waiting." He mumbled.

After climbing the stairs without waking his little girl, he knocked on the massive door.  
"Come in." A familiar voice answered.  
He entered the office while slowly taking in the peculiar interior.  
"Andrew O'Malley! Is that really you?"  
"Yes. It's me, sir."  
"No sir necessary, Andrew. After all, we're all adults here. You can call me Albus."  
"I'll try. But I don't think I can, sir. See it's kind off a habit."  
"Well, what brings you here, Andrew? Last I heard, you and your sister were captured and serving the Malfoys. Whose manor has caught fire this morning. And now you show up at my doorstep, with a baby."  
"I'm on the run."  
"May I ask, for who?"  
"Lucius." Was the short answer.  
"Ah. I see."

The sparkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes disappeared when Lucius' name was mentioned.  
"But he thinks you're dead, so why run?"  
"He doesn't know she exists."  
He nodded his head at the little girl in his arms.  
"Anna and I call her Jane O'Malley. We have raised her so far. But she was born with the name Alexandria Narcissa Malfoy."  
"She's a Malfoy? But I thought Claudius and Anastasia only had one child, young lady Juliana."  
"Well, Claudius wasn't content not having a male heir. He was just like his brother Lucius sometimes. So they kept trying. Every time it was a girl, he killed the foetus. Six times that happened. Milady was broken. So the seventh time she hid the pregnancy and the baby was placed with is. Nobody knew, except Milady, Anna and I. And now only you and me, si- Albus."  
"Seven. That number contains really ancient magic. She must be quite special."  
"Not really. She's just the cutest thing ever." Andrew smiled.  
"I'll help you hide, Andrew."  
"Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore stood up and walked to one of his armoires. He opened the draw of one and took out a map, which seemed muggle made. After he was back seated, he spread out the map on his desk.  
"Your parents were muggles weren't they, Andrew?" He asked.  
"Yeah, they were. That's why Anna and I were captured. We gave the baby a muggle name too. So nobody would assume she's a Malfoy."  
Dumbledore nodded.  
"Very smart. So I can assume you know how to act and survive in the muggle world."  
"You can, Albus."

The professor studied the map for a while.  
"I'll give you a home in Paris. It's an all muggle city, but a lot of others wizards and witches went into hiding there. I'll also make sure little Jane gets signed into Beauxbatons. It's not Hogwarts, but she will learn to deal with her power the same way."  
"That's great! How can I ever thank you enough?"  
"Just make sure she doesn't end up like the rest of her family. Make her an O'Malley, Andrew."  
"I will do my very best, Albus. When do we leave?"  
"Now seems like the perfect time."

_A/N I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
